1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic gaming machines interconnected by a computer network and more particularly to a method of configuring such machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos typically include electronic gaming machines (EGMs) such as slot machines and video poker machines. The slot machines usually includes three reels that each have a plurality of symbols printed thereon. After the player applies a wager to the machine, he or she starts play by triggering a switch that starts the reels spinning. Each reel stops at a random position and thereby presents three symbols—one from each reel. Some combinations of symbols do not pay any jackpot. Others pay varying amounts according to predetermined combinations that appear in a pay table displayed on the machine.
Video poker machines include a video monitor upon which the images of cards appear, as if dealt by a dealer from a shuffled deck, in response to player inputs to the machine. The player wins jackpots dependent upon the amount wagered and in accordance with the cards that are dealt.
When a new EGM, whether a slot or poker machine, is made available for gaming, it must first be configured. A programmable read only memory (PROM) is installed in each new EGM. The PROM includes data that controls the behavior of the machine, and typically also includes data that establishes the payback percentage, such data being referred to herein as the paytable. The paytable defines the average percentage of wagers that is returned to the players in the form of jackpots over time. Gaming regulations in many jurisdictions require the paytable to be stored in the PROM. The PROM must consequently be changed if the casino desires to change the paytable. Some jurisdictions, however, permit the casino to change the paytable by setting options at each EGM. Such options are selected by using a key switch at each machine that places the machine into a configuration mode. When in this mode, the casino employee configures the machine for such things as the maximum jackpot that can be paid by the machine before a hand payment is required. The rate at which the jackpot meter increments may also be selected as well as special effects generated by the machine in response to a jackpot. And if the jurisdiction permits, the paytable may be changed when the machine is in the configuration mode. Otherwise, the only way to change the paytable is to replace the PROM with another containing a different paytable.
Poker machines, when placed in a configuration mode as described above, display information about the status of the various options on the video monitor that is used to display the cards and other information when the game is played. On the poker machine, sound, background color, and card decoration, which may be configured to display the casino's logo, are examples of the parameters that can be changed when the machine is in the configuration mode. It is easier to configure the poker machine because the monitor displays the status of various options as well as lists of options, from which a parameter can be selected and implemented. Slot machines, on the other hand, do not have a monitor and are therefore difficult to configure because the only displays available to indicate status are four-digit alphanumeric readouts that are used to display the amounts on the credit meter or the jackpot meter. Configuring a slot machine as described above can take about twenty to thirty minutes of casino time. Installing machines in a new casino, which may number in the thousands, or changing the parameters on preexisting machines, is consequently a very labor intensive process.
It is also a process that lends itself to implementing, either inadvertently or otherwise, the wrong parameters. Thus, a group of machines that are supposed to be configured identically may include one or more that vary from one another because of an incorrect input during the configuration process.
Some EGMs include a primary game and a secondary game. For example, the primary game may include a slot machine that periodically permits the player to play the secondary game before the next reel spin on the slot machine. Some secondary games award a prize after the player spins a wheel. The prize is indicated on a sector of the wheel, which stops at a random location after being spun. Because the secondary game must be configured in the same manner as the primary game, the same types of disadvantages are associated with secondary games.
In addition, some EGMs include a dedicated progressive in which a percentage of all wagers made on that machine goes into a separate pool that is awarded by the machine. The payback percentage for such a game must also be configured, either by the casino or via a paytable included in a PROM, and therefore presents similar problems.
It would be desirable for a casino operating a plurality of EGMs to be able to change the effective wager per unit time required of a player of the machines. The wager per unit time, which is the cost to the player for playing the EGMs, is a function of the payback percentage and the game speed. The faster the game speed and the lower the payback percentage, the more money the casino retains, and vice versa. Increasing the wager per unit time increases casino revenues—up to a point. If the casino simply selects a very low payback percentage (or a very fast game speed) on all of its machines, the players may feel that they get better returns elsewhere. It would, however, be desirable for the casino to be able to vary the wager per unit time in accordance with the demand on the casino floor. In other words, during evenings and into the early morning hours on weekends—and especially on certain holidays—there are greater numbers of players placing wagers than, e.g., on a Tuesday morning between 7:00 am and noon. It would therefore be desirable for the casino to set the cost to the player at a higher level during high demand periods and at a lower level, to attract players, during low demand periods.
It would be quite cumbersome to change payback percentage, either by switching the PROMs from machines, or by placing the machine in a configuration mode in jurisdictions that permit changing pay tables in response to casino configuration. Changing game speed by switching PROMs or by placing the machine in a configuration mode would be equally cumbersome. It would be impractical to make such changes in a large casino even weekly, much less daily.
In addition to varying the cost to the players, i.e., the wager per unit time, in response to periods of high and low demand in the casino, it would be desirable to change the player cost in response to the status of a particular player. The casino likes to track players to identify big players and to conduct direct mail marketing. Casino management therefore encourages players to sign up for, receive, and use a player tracking card, which the player inserts into a card reader associated with each EGM. The casino can therefore identify players based on previous or current rates of play and vary the wager per unit time for that player accordingly.
It might also be desirable to change the cost to the player depending upon their status as a person that the casino would like to encourage to play their games or as the companion of such a person or of a person known to wager large amounts. Changing player cost in response to player status by switching PROMs or reconfiguring the machines is not possible.
In addition to the foregoing it would be desirable to change the manner in which the player perceives the EGM. In other words, it would be desirable to change the sound effects and appearance of the machine in response to time, the rate at which the interconnected machines are played, or the status of a player.